gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mike Chang
Michael "Mike" Robert Chang Jr. ist ein Absolvent der William McKinley High School und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der New Directions und der McKinley Titans. Er war die gesamte zweite und dritte Staffel mit Tina Cohen-Chang zusammen, die beiden trennen sich aber in der Zeit zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel, bleiben aber gute Freunde. Mike hat schon immer gerne getanzt und besucht derzeit die Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance. Mike wird von Harry Shum Jr. dargestellt Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Zum ersten Mal ist Mike in Kinder der Lüge 'als einer der Footballspieler zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Footballspielern tanzt er zu "Single Ladies" und gewinnt mit ihnen das nächste Spiel. Danach tritt er gemeinsam mit Puck und Matt den New Directions bei. In 'April, April 'ist er gemeinsam mit Puck, Matt und April in der Sauna und scheint sich amüsiert zu haben. In 'Angeregte Organismen ist er bei dem Mash-Up der Jungs dabei und hat dort einen kleinen Tanzpart.thumb|Mike mit den anderen von Sues Kids In Spielverderberspiele 'sagt er, dass er gut Breakdancen kann, aber Will möchte eher nicht, dass Mike während der Performances tanzt. Später wird er aufgrund seiner asiatischen Herkunft (Sue nennt ihn "anderer Asiate") von Sue für ihre Gruppe ausgewählt, dort darf er auch tanzen. Er ist aber wie die anderen New Directions froh, als sie wieder alle gemeinsam singen dürfen. In 'Remix 'stellt Ken die Footballspieler, die im Glee Club sind, vor die Wahl sich für eines von beiden zu entscheiden. Gemeinsam mit Matt kommt Mike wenig Minuten später als zur vereinigten Zeit bei den Glee Proben an und die beiden werden freudig empfangen. In 'Furcht und Tadel 'muss Mike einen Teil der Woche, wie die anderen New Directions auch, im Rollstuhl verbringen. In 'Balladen 'werden die Glee Kids in Zweiterteams aufgeteilt, um eine Ballade einzuüben. Tina zieht einen Zettel auf dem "anderer Asiate" steht. In 'Haarspaltereien 'schaut er sich mit den anderen die Auftritte der Jane Addams Academy und der Haverbrook Schhol for the Deaf an und ist später bei den anderen Songs der New Directions dabei. In 'Wer ist im Bilde? führt Mike eine Reihe von tänzerischer Akrobatik auf den Matratzen aus, als der Glee Clubthumb|175px|Mike übt den neuen Text einen Werbespot für eine Matratzen Firma drehte. Wie die meisten anderen der New Directions auch ist er gegen ein Jahrbuchfoto des Glee Clubs. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel 'ist er wie die anderen New Directions zu den Sectionals gereist und natürlich nicht begeistert, dass die anderen Schulen ihre Songs singen. Als Finn ihnen schließlich den Song gibt, den sie singen werden, meint Mike, dass dies sehr holprig werden würde, da die New Directions nur thumb|left|100px|Gives You Hellnoch eine Stunde Zeit zum Proben hatten. Finn gibt Mike außerdem, gemeinsam mit Matt, Brittany und Santana, die Aufgabe eine neue Choreographie aufzustellen. In [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle! 'tanzt]] er mit Rachel zu dem Song "Gives You Hell". In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna]] schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an und singt dann später bei dem Song der Jungs, "What It Feels Like For A Girl" mit. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg steht er wie die anderen New Directions auf, um Mercedes zu unterstützen, als sie "Beautiful" singt. In Schlechter Ruf 'steht er auf der Gliste auf Platz sieben, was ihn nichts ausmachen zu scheint. In 'Guter Ruf 'gehört er nicht zu den Glee Kids, die in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr aktiv mitsingen. thumb|left|Mike und TinaIn 'Der Traum macht die Musik 'tanzt Mike in Arties Traum zu "Safety Dance". Tina will einen Tanz aufführen und sagt, dass Mike ihr Tanzpartner ist und die beiden tanzen gemeinsam, während Artie einen Song singt. In 'Viel Theater! 'singt er bei dei Shout It Out Loud mit und stellt sich gemeinsam mit den anderen New Directions gegen Karfsky und Azimio.thumb|Mike während [[To Sir, With Love.]] In 'Im Takt der Angst 'will er sich mit den anderen Jungs gegen Vocal Adrenaline stellen, singt aber schließlich mit den anderen New Directions bei "Give Up The Funk" mit. In 'Triumph oder Trauer? 'hat er wie die anderen New Directions nach ihrem Auftritt bei den Regionals ein gutes Gefühl und ist auch enttäuscht, dass sie auf dem letzten Platz gelandet sind. Wieder in der Schule singen die Glee Kids "To Sir, With Love" für Will und Mike meint, dass er bevor er dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, sich nie getraut hat außerhalb seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Als Will und Puck gemeinsam "Over the Rainbow" singen, ist er wie die anderen auch glücklich, dass er der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und schlägt mit Matt ein. 'Staffel Zwei thumb|left|Tina und Mike küssen sich im Asian-CampIn Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten fragt Jacob die beiden, was sie von den Gerüchten halten, dass sie ein Paar seien. Die beiden lachen nur darüber und sagen, dies wären alles nur rassistische Vorurteile, weil sie beide Asiaten sind. Dthumb|left|Mike im Asian-Campie beiden fassen sich aber an den Händen und es wird gezeigt, dass die beiden im Sommer gemeinsam im "Asian-Camp" unterrichtet haben und seitdem zusammen sind. Tina serviert auch Artie ab, weil dieser in den Ferien gar nichts mit ihr unternommen hat,thumb|220px|Tina und Mike erzählen Will, dass Rachel Sunshine zu einem Crackhaus geschickt hat. weshalb Artie so werden will wie Mike und unbedingt ins Footballteam. Später ist Mike mit den anderen Glee Club Jungs dabei, als Sam "Billionaire" singt. Als wenig später Finn aus dem Footballteam geworfen wird, wirkt er sehr entsetzt. Später finden Tina und Mike heraus, dass Rachel Sunshine, die sich für den Glee Club bewerben wollte, zu einem Crackhaus geschickt hat und erzählen dies Will, mit dem gemeinsam sie Rachel zur Rede stellen. Rachel versucht sich herumzureden, dass sie auch dies zum Wohl der beiden getan hat, da Sunshine vielleicht eine gute Tänzerin ist und die beiden deshalb weniger tanzen dürfen, aber dies lässt das Denken der beiden nicht umkehren, dass Rachel dies nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl getan hat. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] küssen er und Tina sich, als sich herausstellt, dass sie beide gute Mundhygiene haben. Als thumb|left|Tina und Mike bei "One Of Us"Rachel später singt, schaukeln die zwei verliebt hin und her, was ihnen eifersüchtige Blicke von Artie einbringt. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] sitzt er bei den Proben immer neben Tina und singt bei den Songs der New Directions mit. In [[Duette|'Duette']] will Tina mit Mike ein Duett singen, aber Mike sagt, dass er nur in thumb|Mike und Tina singen ihr Duett.den Glee Club gegangen ist, um tanzen zu können und dass er noch nicht einmal weiß, ob er singen kann. Der Grund dafür, dass Tina das Duett singen will ist, dass dies ein ettbewerb im Glee Club ist und das Gewinnerpaar ein Abendessen im Breadstix spendiert bekommt und Tina und Mike hatten bisher kein richtiges Date, außer mit Mikes Mutter. Deshalb will Mike eine asiatische Paartherapie besuchen. Schließlich singen die beiden gemeinsam Sing!. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show 'meldet er sich freiwillig für die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter, da er sich seit seinem Duett mit Tina viel sicherer fühlt. Doch später muss er beim Musical aussteigen, da seine Eltern ihm verboten haben, diese Rolle vor der ganzen Schulgemeinschaft zu spielen. Als die New Directions am Ende die Aufführung nur für sich selbst aufführen, sieht man ihn als Eddie. In 'Ungeküsst verrät Mike Tina, wie Sam es schafft nicht so viel Druck zu haben, wenn er mit Quinn rummacht, und zwar, stellt er sich dabei Coach Beiste vor. Tina meint, dass sie diesmal ausprobieren sollten und so gehen die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Tina sagt, dass sie noch Probleme bekommen könnte mit seinen Muskeln. Auf einmal sagt Tina "Beiste" und Mike ist verwirrt aber er wird auch eifersüchtig, woraufhin er zu Beiste geht und ihr sagt, dass sie sich von seiner Frau fernhalten soll. Gemeinnsam mit Sam gibt er aber schließlich zu, was sie damit gemeint haben. Will ist entsetzt und deshalb singen die Jungs später ein Mash-Up, um sich bei Beiste zu entschuldigen.thumb|Will und Mike in Wills Traum. In Ersatzspieler ist er in der Spanischstunde zu sehen, die Holly Holiday vertritt, wie er, Finn und Puck sich mit Papierkugeln beschmeißen. Später beschließen einige Glee Kids Holly reinzulegen und ihre Namen zu vertauschen, Brittany sagt, dass sie Mike Chang seie. Später ist Mike noch einer Halluzination von Will zu sehen: Will kommt ins Auditorium, wo Mike neben dem Klavier sitzt und Will sagt, dass die New Directions ihn vermisst haben. Danach singen und tanzen die beiden zu Make 'Em Laugh. thumb|left|150px|Mike verteidigt KurtIn Amor muss verrückt sein stellt er in der Umkleide des Footballteams gemeinsam mit Artie Karofsky zur Rede, warum er immer gemein zu Kurt ist. Die beiden gehen auf Karofsky los, aber er stoßt die beiden weg, sodass sie aufeinanderprallen und Beiste von der Prügelei Wind bekommt. Später ist er wie die anderen New Directions auf Burt und Caroles Hochzeit. In Neue Welten bekommt er die Aufgabe gemeinsam mit Brittany während einer Performance der Sectionals im Vordergrund zu tanzen. Tina vermutet, dass zwischen den beiden etwas läuf, da Mike in letzter Zeit so ausweichend ist. Artie sagt kurz vor dem Auftritt der Sectionals zu Brittany, dass sie den Seitensprung beim Tanztrainig mit Mike zugeben soll und als sie dies bejaht, ist Artie wütend. Mike fragt Tina, ob sie weiß, warum Artie gerade so aufgebracht ist, aber sie möchte nicht mit Mike reden. Später stellt sich aber heraus, dass nichts zwischen Mike und Brittany war und die beiden tanzen während Santanas Solo bei den Sectionals. Wieder zurück in der Schule geben sich Tina und Mike einen "Asian-Kuss". In''' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' kann man in einem Flashback sehen, dass er, Tina und Mercedes thumb|Mike ist froh, dass Tina nichts passiert ist.geslushied wurden. Als die New Directions in einem Kaufhaus zu einem Weihnachtsmann gehen, bittet er diesen darum, dass Channing Tatum nicht mehr in Filmen auftritt. In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' wird er wie die anderen Footballspieler, die im Glee Club sind, von den anderen Footballspielern weiterhin beleidigt. Als Beiste später alle Footballer, die nicht im Glee Club sind aus dem Team schmeißt, hat er Zweifel daran, ob sie das Endspiel gewinnen können, schließlich treten aber die Glee Mädchen dem Footballteam bei. Als Tina verletzt wird, ist er sehr besorgt und umso glücklicher, dass sie noch lebt. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid' ist er am Valentinstag glücklich mit Tina zusammen. Artie singt den Song "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" und Mike tanzt dazu. Damit beeindrucken die beiden ihre Freundinnen. Später singt Tina für Mike "My Funny Valentine", beginnt aber während des Songs zu weinen. Mike tröstet sie und sagt, dass der Song perfekt war. In 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' tritt er wie die anderen Glee Jungs (außer Finn) Sams Band "Das Justin Bieber Erlebnis" bei und performt mit diesen Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber), weil er Tina wieder für sich einnehmen will, da in einem Flashback zu sehen ist, dass Tina "Angry Birds" gespielt hat, während sie sich geküsst haben und Mike ihr sein Sixpack gezeigt hat und er dies als Zeichen sieht, dass ihre Beziehung in die Brüche gehen könnte. In 'Dicht ist Pflicht' ist er auf Rachels Party und scheint auch betrunken zu sein. Während Rachel und Blaine ein Duett singen, tanzt er fröhlich mit Tina. Am nächsten Morgen hat er wie die anderen auch einen Kater und performt bei den Songs der New Directions mit. In 'Sexy' hat Mike keine wichtige Rolle und ist bei allen Glee Proben anwesend.thumb|left|Mike während Pucks Song In 'Unsere eigenen Songs' fährt er mit den New Directions zu den Regionals. Er fährt die Slushie Maschine, bei der Performance zu [[Loser Like Me|''Loser Like Me]], mit Konfetti gefüllt, vor. Ebenso wie die anderen freut er sich sehr, dass die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben.thumb|150px|Mike bei "The Brainiacs" thumb|left|190px|Mike beim tanzen, mit einem verkleideten Reinigungsbesen.In Nacht der Vernachlässigten nimmt er gemeinsam mit Tina, Artie und Brittany unter den Namen thumb|Mike tanzt Brainiacs]] beim akademischen Zehnkampf teil und erreicht mit diesen das Finale. Beim Benefizkonzert der New Directions tanzt er zu Bubble Toes. "The Brainiacs" bekommen später die Hinreise zum Finale von Sandy Ryerson spendiert. In Born This Way ist er sauer auf Tina, weil sie blaue Kontaktlinsen trägt. Später bei "Born This Way" trägt er ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Can't Sing". In Das jüngste Gerücht sitzt er am gleichen Tisch wie Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Lauren und Tina und die sich über Sam unterhalten. In Rivalen der Krone geht er zusammen mit Tina zum Abschlussball und die beiden machen auch ein Foto zusammen. In Totenfeier meint Jesse, dass Mike nicht wirklich singen kann, dafür aber ein guter Tänzer ist. Am Ende der Episode erwähnt Sue, dass sie derzeitig von den Glee Kids den "tanzenden Asiaten" am meisten hasst. In New York! ist er gemeinsam mit den New Directions für die Nationals nach New York gereist. Kurz vor dem Beginn des Wettbewerbs will er gemeinsam mit Puck, Artie und Sam Finn helfen Rachel zurückzuerobern, indem sie für die beiden Bella Notte singen. Wie die anderen New Directions ist er sicher auch sehr enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht bei den Nationals platziert haben. 'Staffel Drei' Harry Shum Jr. wird zum Hauptcharakter hochgestuft. In Das Purple-Piano Project wird er von Jacob über ihre Pläne nach der Schule interviewt und erzählt ihm, dass seine Eltern sich noch nicht darüber entschieden haben, ob er auf nach Harvard oder Stanford gehen soll. Später spielt er gemeinsam mit Tina auf einem der lila Klaviere im Schulflur. Sue gefällt dies jedoch nicht und deshalb beleidigt sie Mike und Tina damit, ob sie gerade die Nationalhymne aus dem Land, aus welchem sie stammen, spielen. Mike findet diese Worte von Sue gar nicht nett und er und Tina gehen schließlich, als Sue das Klavier zerstört. In Einhornpower erklärt er sich dazu bereit Will beim "Booty Camp", eine Art zusätzliche Probe für die schlechtesten Tänzer der New Directions, die ihre Tanzfähigkeiten verbessern sollen, zu helfen und es sind einige Tanzszenen von ihm zu sehen. In Das Maria-Duell ist er zusammen mit seinem Vater bei Rektor Figgins. Dort möchte mit dem Rektor über Mikes Zukunft reden. Denn dieser hat thumb|206px|Mike mit seinen Vater, Mike Chang, Sr.ein "A-" in seinem Chemie Test geschrieben, was für die asiatische Kultur ein "F" ist. Er verlangt vom Rektor, dass Mike jeden Tag auf Drogen getestet wird, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass Mike entweder auf Drogen ist oder viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Er erklärt, dass er möchte, dass sein Sohn den Glee Club und seine Freundin, Tina Cohen-Chang verlässt , da er denkt, dass sie eine Ablenkung darstellen bzw. ihm wichtige Zeit für College Vorbereitungen stehlen könnte. Mike ist entsetzt über die Worte seines Vaters und fleht ihn an, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben und das er ihm erlaubt im Glee Club zu bleiben. Er verspricht ihm, dass er härter arbeiten wird. Später versucht Tina ihm Mut zu machen, weil er ihr offenbart, dass er trotz der langen Vorbereitung nicht zum Vorsingen gehen wird. Sie meint, dass er zu sich stehen sollte und zu dem, was er liebt, daraufhin spricht er Tinas vorgetäuschtes Stottern an und sie gibt auf. Er versucht sich später den Frust wegzutanzen, als er beim Telefonieren, den Gymnastikraum entdeckt. Dabei fantasiert er von seinem Vater, welcher in ihm eine Enttäuschung sieht und Tina, welche ihm klar macht, dass Mike nicht viel redet oder singt, aber, dass sie an Mikes tanzen immer seine Gefühle erkennt. Kurz darauf umarmt er sie und die Illusionen verschwinden. Daraufhin beschließt Mike doch zum Vorsingen zu gehen und singt zusammen mit dem Football Team Cool. thumb|left|210px|Mike umarmt seine Mutter, nach ihren rührendem Gespräch.Später betritt Mikes Mutter, Julia Chang den Raum und sieht Mike beim Tanzen ist. Sie fragt ihn was er macht und er meint, er würde sich fürs Football Training aufwärmen. Sie verlangt von ihm die Wahrheit zu hören, da Mike seine Nachhilfestunden geschwänzt hat, was sie jedoch von seinem Vater verbergen konnte. Er gibt zu, dass er stattdessen bei einem Vorsingen war. Er sagt ihr ebenfalls, dass das Tanzen sein großer Traum ist und, dass er genau das nicht aufgeben will. Seine Mutter unterstützt ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie und er zusammen seinen Vater informieren werden, sobald die Ergebnisse des Vorsingens aushängen. Julia gibt gegenüber von Mike zu, dass sie durch den Druck ihre Träume aufgegeben hat und nicht den Mut hatte, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Er fragt sie, was ihr Traum war und sie antwortet ihm, dass es das Tanzen war. Er bietet ihr daraufhin Tanzstunden an und tanzt mit ihr den Walzer. Er singt kurz vor Ende der Episode mit dem "Booty Camp" It's All Over. Am Ende der Folge umarmt er Tina, weil er sich darüber freut, die Rolle von "Riff" bekommen zu haben. In Irisch was los tröstet er Tina, als sie wegen Mercedes Ausstieg bei den New Directions so sehr traurig ist, dass ihr die Tränen kommen. Mike singt und tanzt außerdem in dem Song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). thumb|194px|Mikes Vater überrascht ihn in der Schule.In Love Side Story stellt sein Vater ihn, in der Schule, zur Rede, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Sohn an einem Musical teilnehmen wird. Er ist sauer, weil Mike lächerlichen Träumen hinterjagt und verlangt, dass er sich umentscheidet. Doch Mike versucht ihm nahe zu legen, dass das Singen und Tanzen, das ist, was er machen möchte und nicht Arzt zu werden. Sein Vater jedoch will, dass er wieder vernünftig wird, sonst sieht er ihn nicht mehr als Sohn an. Mike erwidert daraufhin, dass er dann offenbar keinen Vater mehr hat. Später als das Musical läuft erblickt Mike seine glückliche Mutter im Zuschauerraum, sein Vater aber ist nicht gekommen. In Böse Klatsche unterstützt er Puck, wie Finn und Blaine, bei dessen Song Hot For Teacher und singt ebenfalls im Hintergrund zu der späteren Gruppennummer I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Als dann die Reden der Schülersprecher Kandidaten anstehen, ist er zusammen mit Tina anwesend. Am Ende der Folge ist er darüber schockiert, als Santana urplötzlich Finn ohrfeigt. In I kissed a girl and I liked it spielt er keine sonderlich wichtige Rolle, er performt lediglich zu Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. In Die Zeit deines Lebens stürzt er auf Sam zu und umarmt ihn, als er überraschend zu den New Directions zurückkehrt. Später versucht Tina mit Mike über diverse Tanzschulen zu reden, doch er meint, dass er dies aufgeben will und stattdessen doch Arzt wird. Er meint, sein Vater hätte seit dem letzten Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. Tina nennt ihn einen Feigling und Mike wird sauer. Er meint, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich doch mit ihrer Beziehung richtig lag und sie nicht zusammen sein sollten. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen verschlechtert sich, als er erfährt, dass Tina mit seinem Vater gesprochen hat und das kurz vor den Sectionals. Als die New Directions ABC aufführen entdeckt Mike seinen Vater, welcher überraschend Platz nimmt. thumb|left|196px|Vater und Sohn umarmen sich nach dem Auftritt der New Directions.Nach deren Auftritt will Mr. Chang mit Mike als auch Tina reden. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er endlich erkannt hat, was Mike das Tanzen bedeutet und er bedankt sich für Tina, welche ihm dabei geholfen hat dies zu erkennen. Er sagt, dass er und seine Mutter Mike von nun an unterstützen würden und ihm das beste Tanztraining bezahlen werden. Daraufhin umarmt er diesen überglücklich. Er gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass er die Deadline für die Bewerbungen an den Universitäten versäumt hat, doch Tinaberuhigtihnund erzählt ihm, dass sie seine Bewerbungen abgeschickt hat, weil sie geahnt hat, dass Mike sich richtig entscheiden würde. In Galaktische Weihnachten hat er bei Brittanys Performance zu Christmas Wrapping ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm an. Am Ende der Folge singt er bei Do They Know It's Christmas? mit. In Will will singt er zusammen mit den andere Glee Jungs, ausgenommen Kurt, den Song Summer Nights. Als Artie später Will seine Idee vorführt für die Wochenaufgabe, versucht Mike Arties Idee mitzuunterstützen. Er tanzt außerdem mit den beiden in den Song Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash. Als Tina später den Song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face singt, sieht man sie und Mike beim Picknick, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem ersten Date. Am Ende der Folge ist er bei der Performance zu We Found Love dabei. thumb|rgiht|Während "Scream".In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? ist Mike bei jeder New Directions Performance anwesend, also bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad und Black or White. Er singt außerdem ein Duett, Scream, mit Artie, als dieser eine Traumsequenz hat. Mike war kurz vor der Performance der Meinung, dass sie sich nicht länger die Schikanen der Anderen auf sich ergehen lassen und stattdessen mit Gewalt zurückschlagen sollten. Auch viele der anderen Glee Kids waren dieser Ansicht. Will jedoch meint, dass sie die Sache mit Sebastian, welcher der Grund für die plötzlich stärker gewordenen Rachegefühle der Mitglieder ist, die Schulen klären lassen sollen. In Spanisches Blut tanzt Mike mit David Martinez zu Sexy and I Know It. Später unterstützt er Sam mit den anderen Glee Jungs bei seiner Performance zu Bamboleo/Hero. Am Ende der Performance schaut er bei den Performances zu La Isla Bonita und tanzt mit Brittany zusammen beiBrittany A Little Less Conversation, wobei sie als Stiere verkleidet sind, während Will den Torero gibt . thumb|left|Mike mit Tina bei L-O-V-EIn Gorilla mit Herz singt er mit Tina ein Duett zu dem Song L-O-V-E und küsst sie danach. Er und Tina unterstützen die Hochzeitspläne von Rachel und Finn, indem sie meinen, sie wüssten, wie sich wahre Liebe anfühlt. Er unterstützt später Artie in seiner Performance zu Let Me Love You. In Auf dem Weg antwortet Mike auf die Frage von Mr. Schuester, als dieser sie fragt, was sie in der Zukunft machen wollen, damit, dass er eines Tages in dem Konzerthaus in Manhattan, "Carnegie Hall", tanzen will. In Im Schatten des Bruders 'plant er mit den anderen Seniors den "Senior Schwänztag", wo er einen "Footloose" Film-Marathon vorschlägt. Die New Directions fahren aber dennoch in einen Freizeitpark, wo sich Tina und Mike währrend ihrer Achterbahnfahrt einen Luftkuss geben. In 'Saturday Night Glee-ver performt Mike gemeinsam mit Blaine und Brittany You Should Be Dancing. ''Außerdem tanzt er zu dem Song ''Night Fever, wo sich die New Directions für einen Wettbewerb, indem sie einen John Travolta Anzug gewinnen können, qualifizieren müssen. Währrend More Than a Woman ''tanzt er mit Tina. Am Ende performt er mit den New Directions ''Stayin' Alive. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! ist Mike im Chorraum, wo Will das Wochenthema "Whitney Houston" verkündet. Während Brittany Dance With Somebody singt, wird er von ihr hochgezogen und tanzt mit ihr. Danach sieht ihr sich Quinns und Joes Auftritt an und später den von Rachel und Santana. Wenn Blaine seinen Song damit ankündet, dass er ihn allen, die schon mal betrogen wurden, widmet, ist Mike, wie die anderen auch verwirrt, während er ihm später bei Kurts Song einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft. Im Umkleideraum bekommt er mit den anderen Jungs von Puck kleine Bierkrüge mit Sprüchen darauf, wobei auf seinem "Dinosaurier im Eis" steht und stößt mit ihnen an. Am Ende singt er bei My Love Is Your Love mit. Persönlickeit Mike ist ein ehrlicher und aufrichtiger Junge. Er ist sehr gut in der Schule, seine bisher schlechteste Note war ein "A-". Mike hat nie seine Mitschüler schikaniert. Er war in der ersten Staffel sogar freundlich zu den Glee Kids und freundete sich am Ende auch sehr schnell mit ihnen an. Er setzte sich ohne Widerworte für Kurt ein, als David Karofsky ihm das Leben schwer machte. Selbst mit Artie, dem er seine Freundin Tina Cohen-Chang ausgespannt hat, freundete er sich sehr gut an. Mike hat aber auch, wie alle anderen Schüler, mit Problemen zu kämpfen. In der dritten Staffel legte sein Vater in seiner Beziehung mit Tina als auch seine Zukunft Steine in den Weg. Doch er stellte sich seinem Vater und weigerte weiterhin nach seinen Wünschen zu leben anstatt nach seinen eigenen. Tina sorgte schlussendlich dafür, dass Mikes Vater zu Besinnung kam. Beziehungen [[Tina Cohen-Chang|'Tina Cohen-Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina-Mike Beziehung Sie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel zusammen und das einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommt. Die beiden verlieben sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, er geht auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern essen. Des Weiteren wurde in Das jüngste Gerücht angedeutet und in Love Side Story bestätigt, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. In Die neue und die alte Rachel wird durch Tina das Ende der Beziehung von Mike und Ihr bekannt gegeben. Allerdings wird im Verlauf der 4.Staffel ein erneutes Zusammenkommen angedeutet. Tanz 'Tänzer (In einer Performance)' Staffel Eins *'Dream a Little Dream' (Der Traum macht die Musik) Staffel Zwei *'Make 'Em Laugh' (Ersatzspieler) *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Bubble Toes' (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) *'I've Gotta Be Me' (''Born This Way'') Staffel Drei *'Cool' (Das Maria-Duell) *'Hot For Teacher' (Das Maria-Duell]) 'Haupt-Tänzer (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffe Eins *'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' (Angeregte Organismen) *'Hate on Me' (Spielverderberspiele) *'Gives You Hell' (Hallo Hölle!) Staffel Zwei *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Toxic' (Britney/Brittany) *'Valerie' (Neue Welten) Staffel Drei *'You Can't Stop the Beat' (Das Purple-Piano Project) *'Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash' (Will will) Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'Cool' (Das Maria-Duell) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *'Sing!' (Tina) (Duette) Staffel Drei *'Scream' (Artie) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'L-O-V-E' (Tina) (Gorilla mit Herz) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) Staffel Drei *'It's All Over' (Das Maria-Duell) *'Hot For Teacher' (Böse Klatsche) *'ABC' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'You Should Be Dancing' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) Staffel Vier *'Homeward Bound/Home' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) Staffel Fünf *'Seasons of Love' (The Quarterback) Trivia *Mike wurde oft "Other Asian", im Deutschen "anderer Asiate", genannt. *Seine Tanzpartnerinnen sind meistens Tina, Rachel oder Brittany. *Er ist der beste Tänzer unter den Glee Jungs. *Er sagt er könne nicht singen, trotzdem singt er fast immer im Hintergrund mit. *Mike ist zusammen mit Finn und Puck im Spanisch Unterricht. *Er ist das elfte Mitglied der New Directions. *Mike wurde mit Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter. *Er hat öffentlich gesagt, dass er Tina Cohen-Chang liebt. *Er ist die #28 (Staffel 1), dann #22 bei den McKinley Titans (Staffel 2). *Er ist ein Senior und macht somit in der dritten Staffel seinen Abschluss, das gilt ebenfalls für folgende Charaktere: Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Quinn und Puck. *Er ist das einzige Mitglied der New Directions, der im Jahrbuch von 2009 nicht überkritzelt oder überschrieben wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler